Pick-up trucks may include a cross member that supports a fifth wheel trailer hitch that is located below the bed of the truck as an optional feature. One problem relating to offering a fifth wheel hitch is that the cross member and hitch add weight to the vehicle. Another problem is that the cross member and hitch is a relatively large assembly that is difficult to package under the bed of the pick-up truck. This problem becomes more prevalent as the weight of the box is reduced and the box floor becomes more sensitive to box cross member spacing. Since the cross member and hitch are an optional accessory package for a pick-up truck that is not normally sold with the cross member and hitch, providing a cost and weight effective option requires minimizing reconfiguration of the basic truck to provide the optional accessory.
This disclosure is directed to addressing the above problems and other problems as summarized below.